Pest control refers to the regulation or management of a species defined as a pest, such as a rat or an insect. The pest is perceived to be detrimental to a person's health, the ecology, or the economy; especially in an area where human's live and work. Pests carry diseases, consume food voraciously, nest, breed, and bite. The detrimental effects of pests are especially pronounced in a confined space, such as a boat, where both humans and pests have limited space to move or rest and food is confined to one small location. Furthermore, valuable commodities are usually onboard boats; thereby making the presence of pests on the boat a potential financial liability.
Traditionally, pests have been managed by killing them either by entrapment in a mechanical device, or by luring them to poisoned bait. The standard “mouse trap” often consists of a spring mounted bar that pivots from a cocked position at a great force onto the pest, with the weight of the pest releasing a trigger. However, setting the mechanical trap can be hazardous to the fingers. Poisoned bait is another common method for controlling pests. Poisoned meats have been used for centuries for killing off wolves, birds that were seen to threaten crops, and against other creatures. The discovery of several synthetic insecticides, such as DDT, and herbicides boosted the utilization of poisoning pests. Further, poisoned bait is also used to manage insects, such as ants, cockroaches, caterpillars, and the like. However this method is not as effective when there are other food sources around, such as garbage. And the toxic nature of poisoned bait creates a threat to human food sources, and possibly even children. Furthermore, containing the poisoned bait is difficult on a boat, where waves cause the boat to sway and heave. This results in poisoned bait dispersing throughout the boat.
Numerous commercial embodiments of pest management kits exist. These kits comprise of poisoned baits specific to a certain pest, coordinated with other forms of pest management designed to eliminate yet a different type of pest. These kits are generally useful for homes and businesses; however, there are no kits available for utilization on a maritime vessel, and the specific problems posed by pest management on a maritime vessel. Furthermore, the vast majority of pest management kits contain toxic chemicals that are detrimental to humans and the environment.
Even though the above cited pest management kits address some of the needs of the market, an ecofriendly pest management kit that is conducive for use on a maritime vessel is still desired.